


Losing the Battle, Winning the War

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF, The L Word
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're there every night and there's never anyone new. Until there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Battle, Winning the War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Realnews/Pundits Porn Battle](http://aliya.dreamwidth.org/545751.html) (prompt: hookup).

The club's quiet tonight, but the bartender's a friend, and she offered to show you how to mix some drinks. (You're pretty sure she just wants to take you home with her, but really, all you wanna do is learn cocktail recipes.) She's showing you how to mix a Manhattan when she stops stirring, jaw dropped. You turn to see what she's seeing, but the girl's already past you, her hood blocking her face.

When you turn back, Heather's literally shaking herself out of it, and you can't hide your smirk. "Wow, that good, huh?" you tease.

"You have no idea," she responds. She returns to stirring, then grabs the strainer and pours. Her eyes keep flitting to your left, and you can't help but grin. "No, seriously, Rach. Turn around."

You turn and finally see what she's talking about. The girl's pushed her hood back, and she's all shaggy hair, pale skin and skinny curves, just the way you like. She's leaning up against a wall near the other end of the bar, hands stuffed in her pockets, frowning at the ground. It's cute, the way she's not trying at all to fit in, and you're curious why she's here if she just wants to hide. She looks up, her eyes catching yours, and they widen briefly before her head shoots down again. You know that look well, and it makes you grin and turn back to Heather. "Hey, can I get another?"

"But you've still got -- ohhh," her eyes open wide as she works it out. "But I thought you wanted me to show you a few things?" She just barely manages to keep it from being a whine, and you're suddenly grateful for the excuse to leave the bar.

Heather mixes the drink quickly, pouting the whole time. When she's done, you lean over and kiss her softly on the lips. "Thanks, babe. See you later," you wink, staying propped on the bar until she smiles.

You pick both glasses up and head down the bar, though you keep getting stopped by people as you go. By the time you get to the end, your glass is only half-full, hers sweating in your hand.

"Hey. You looked like you could use this," you chuckle, leaning in. You're almost a head taller than her, and she looks a little like a doll up close.

"Thanks. I'm okay," she replies, her voice deeper than you expected. She shoves her hands harder into her pockets, looking back at the ground and shrinking away.

You lean in a little more, lowering your voice. "You know, I'm not technically legal, so you'd kind of be doing me a favor."

She jerks her head up and raises an eyebrow. "If you're just giving me one of the drinks, doesn't that still leave you holding an illegal substance?"

That's enough of a surprise that you burst out laughing, tossing your head back. "That's a really good point, actually, and I wish I had an answer." You smile softly, still chuckling. "Still, you should take it. It's really good."

The girl doesn't move, but she doesn't look down again, either, and you take that as a good sign. "I'm Rachel," you offer, holding her drink out to her.

She looks you up and down before taking the drink. "Shane," is all she gives you.

It's more than you expected, but less than you hoped for, and you take another sip of your drink before trying again. "I was wondering, Shane, what brings you here if you don't want a drink or to dance, and you don't want to be noticed?"

Her glass freezes halfway to her lips. "What makes you think I don't want to be noticed?"

"Well, you've been holding this wall up since you got here, you haven't spoken to anyone -- didn't so much as order a glass of water on your way over -- and you'll barely look me in the eye," you tick off on your hand. "That makes me think either you're ridiculously shy, or you're afraid of being noticed."

"You noticed me, so clearly my plan didn't work," she glares at you, then winces as she realizes what she just admitted.

She's definitely hiding something, then, but you're done caring, and you're done playing -- it's time for the direct approach. "I noticed you because I'm here every night and there's never anyone new -- or cute, for that matter. You're both."

Her eyes widen. It's the same look you caught earlier, and you know you've won. "You -- think I'm cute?"

Her voice is suddenly husky, and when you lean in this time, it's to kiss her. You're surprised when she kisses back immediately, opening her mouth to you and pressing her tongue against yours. Her arms move around you, and you gasp into her mouth as the cold, wet glass seeps through to your back.

You're not sure how it happens, but suddenly she's leading, deepening the kiss further for what feels like forever but still not long enough before Shane breaks away to whisper, "can we at least get rid of these damn drinks?"

You laugh and nip at her lips a few times before taking her glass and crossing the few steps to the bar. When you turn back around, glassless, you half-expect her to be gone, but there she is, running her tongue along her swollen bottom lip, a half-smile on her face. You can't remember the last time you saw anything so beautiful.

Shane takes your hand as soon as you get close, whispering, "let's go somewhere a little more private." You snicker a little at the cliché, but let her pull you along towards the bathroom. She stops before actually going in, and you're grateful -- you've fucked in the stalls here before, and it's really uncomfortable. She goes to push you against the wall, but you spin around, pushing her to the wall and surrounding her.

She chuckles, sticking her hands in your back pockets, pushing a leg between yours as she pulls you in for a searing kiss. She trails one hand upward, pushing your shirt up as she drags her nails across the small of your back. You shudder into her mouth, your jaw relaxing just enough for her to drag her tongue along your bottom lip as she trails her hand around your hip.

You know Shane's next move and decide to beat her there, tracing down her back and around, pushing your hands under her shirt. You keep your right at her waist, fingers dancing along her side, and she giggles softly against your mouth. Her skin is bare the whole way, and when you reach her nipple you twist it until her giggle turns into a low moan.

Her head drops back against the wall, her neck stretching taut, and you can't help but nibble your way down. You stop before her collar to suck at her skin, massaging her breast until she's arching into your hand, a small bruise forming just above her shirt.

It's then that you slip your right hand the rest of the way around her waist, sliding under her jeans. The fabric you find is thick, and you grin as you move your hand around front. You cup her briefly, mouthing back up her neck as you slide your hand into the gap you'd hoped to find.

She's already wet, gasping as you push a finger inside. Her hand drags up your back, digging in deeper as you pull out achingly slow. "Rachel," she gasps into your hair.

"Mmm?" you hum into her throat, smiling as you ease a second finger in, just as slow.

"Fuck, Rach," she moans as you slide back out, "please. Just fucking move already."

You chuckle into her jaw, and she turns to you, catching your bottom lip just before you're out of reach. She worries it between her teeth, tugging hard when you sweep your tongue along her skin.

This time, you push in harder, faster, pausing for only a moment before retreating completely. Shane reaches up, twisting a hand in your hair, and you finally relent, setting a steady pace as she pulls you into a desperate kiss.She teases your lips, arching into you. Her knee presses against your cunt and you gasp, breaking your rhythm as her tongue slips into your mouth.

She smiles around you, arching again, pressing harder into you, and you're suddenly not sure who's winning. She twists her hips, and as her knee runs the seam of your jeans along your clit, you're not sure you care anymore.

You push in and out of her cunt in time with the rocking of her knee, fierce but smooth, each of you intent on getting the other to break first. She finally relinquishes your mouth, dragging her teeth down your neck as you move faster against her. You moan louder, arching harder, letting her think she's won, but on your next pass, you bend your knuckle into her clit as you slip a third finger into her. She shudders immediately, warmth flooding your hand, and you circle her clit gently as she surrenders around you.

Her knee relaxes and you let your feet slide a little wider, arching against her. She starts to come back to herself and chuckles, moving her hand around to your front. You watch wordlessly as she explores the seam, rocking her knee into you once more before her fingers find your clit. It's only a few circles before you're gasping, and you grab her hand, pressing her deeper until you're done, letting your legs give way with a grunt.

You shiver against her leg as she coaxes your hand from her pants, pulling it to your mouth and sucking herself off of your fingers. You both moan at once, though hers echoes back through your cunt and you stumble into her neck, biting at the soft skin.

Shane runs your hand along her lips and her through your hair. "You know," she whispers into your fingertips, "if you were to invite me home with you, I could do a much better job of repaying you for the drink."

You push yourself back to your feet and leer. "Not to mention everything else?"

"If you're good," Shane smirks, straightening her shirt.

"Honey, I'm always good," you laugh, dragging her towards the door.


End file.
